Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno/Leyendas
El 'Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno '('AT-ST'Las siglas AT-ST provienen del inglés All Terrain Scout Transport) era un andador bípedo usado en una forma rudimentaria por la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon tardías y, después más extensamente por el Imperio Galáctico durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Características ']] También conocidos como "pollos caminantes" debido a su forma y a su movimiento, el AT-ST era un vehiculo ligero de combate terrestre pesadamente armado. Estaba equipado con un doble cañón láser mediano, un lanzador de granadas de concusión en el lado estribor de su cabeza, 2 pies de duracero con garras y un cañón bláster en el lado de babor. Fue diseñado para ser un vehiculo relámpago. Era vulnerable a fuego de láser pesado y misiles. Las armas en la barbilla tenían un alcance efectivo de 2 kilometros y fueron usados para ataques anti vehiculos, mientras que el cañón bláster y el lanzador de granadas le suministró defensa de corto alcance. Los AT-ST estaban pilotados por una tripulaciójn de 2 pilotos. Tenían armadura media, suficiente para protegerse de armas de infantería. El sistema de propulsión bípeda era uno de las principales debilidades del AT-ST. Mientras que en un terreno plano el andador podía alcanzar más de 90 kilometros por hora, sobre un terreno desigual o cambiante el andador rápidamente podía desequilibrarse y finalmente caer. Fuerza de Ventisca AT-ST en Hoth]] Una variante de AT-ST fue utilizada en la Batalla de Hoth. Sus cañones de barbilla tenían barriles más largos, el cañón bláster ligero era otro modelo, la "cabeza" del andador no era cúbica y era ligeramente más pequeña. El andador estaba especialmente diseñado para climas polares, como lo eran todos los vehiculos en Hoth. Estaba equipado con equipo de tierra con un sensor de penetración que podría detectar inestabilidades en el termafrost y relevar información a los vehiculos más pesados, asegurándose de que evitaron tierra inestable. AT-ST de cabina abierta explorador en Kashyyyk en 19 ABY.]] Durante el final de las Guerras Clon, los primeros AT-ST fueron desarrollados. La variante con respecto a los prototipos desplegados por el imperio posteriormente, era el diseño de cabina abierta, donde el piloto y el artillero se sentaban uno al frente del otro. Esta variante estaba equipada con monturas de armas grandes colocados en la porción superior de cada pierna del andador. Fueron usados en la guerra guerrillera contra los wookiees. Historia , capturado por Chewbacca]] Temprano en las Guerras Clon, ingenieros en Rothana estaban ocupados desarrollando un nuevo andador bípedo, conocido como el Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno, despues de la construcción y las pruebas del AT-XT, el AT-XT disfrutó exitos moderados durante su breve periodo de operación, pero era raramente usado en la guerra. Los modelos tempranos serían desplegados por el Gran Ejército de la República durante las últimas etapas de las Guerras Clon. El conflicto pudo haber visto también el debut de muchos otros diseños de andadores, como el AT-RT. En el Imperio, Balmorra era el centro de la producción de los AT-ST. Los AT-ST despés fueron vistos por los comandantes Imperiales como una arma altamente versatil, superando a la infantería y vehiculos ligeros, pero también útil para proteger unidades vitales y para patrullar áreas hostiles. En la Batalla de Endor, los AT-ST fueron desplegados por el Imperio contra los Rebeldes y las fuerzas de tierra ewok. Los andadores se destacaron muy bien contra esas tropas, hasta que muchos de ellos fueron destruidos por las trampas de los ewoks y otro AT-ST asaltado por Chewbacca con la ayuda de algunos ewoks. El problema del AT-ST con el terreno cambiante fue demostrado durante la Batalla de Endor, cuando los ewok soltaron una larga pila de troncos y rocas que rodaron por la colina hasta cruzarse con el AT-ST. El andador era incapaz de reaccionar rápidamente en esa tierra desigual, y a pesar de los intentos del piloto de estabilizar el vehiculo, cayó a un lado y fue destruido. Los ewok también usaron troncos estratégicamente posicionados colgando de árboles para eliminar muchos otros andadores. El Remanente Imperial seguiría usandolos, pero no tan extensivamente. Detrás de escenas Un concepto temprano de un andador explorador fue usado en [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (comics)|''Revenge of the Sith adaptación de un comic]]. Esto fue derivado de un concepto de arte del Episodio III realizado por Ryan Church. El guión de RotS se refería al AT-RT como un "andador de exploración modificado", el cual puede implicar que este diseño de dos pilotos era la base. Más escenas con el AT-ST fueron filmadas por las peliculas de la trilogía original, pero George Lucas decidió que los AT-AT serían más impresionantes y que los AT-ST se verían mejor en cuartos cercanos. El modelo del AT-ST recibió algunos cambios cosméticos para sus apariciones extensivas en el ''Retorno del Jedi'', así explicando las diferencias menores en los modelos usados en los dos filmes. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Pax Empirica'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' juego *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' * *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Entrenched'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Night Attack'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Marooned'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' * * * Notas y referencias en:All Terrain Scout Transport de:Allterrain-Scouttransporter fr:TR-TT hu:AT-ST pt:AT-ST fi:All Terrain Scout Transport Categoría:Variantes Todo Terreno Categoría:Vehículos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Vehículos imperiales Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat